


Forever

by iamprobiehearmeroar



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, TIVA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamprobiehearmeroar/pseuds/iamprobiehearmeroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Ziva find themselves in a fatal position trying to solve a case. Ziva deals with the extreme consequences brought on by actions taken while in that position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first NCIS piece (or any piece for that matter) I ever wrote. I really hadn't even read any other fanfiction before writing this. Basically, it might not be the most in-character fic you've ever read. :) You might need tissues, though. Not because my writing is so amazing and will elicit a highly emotional response ;), but let's just say something happens to somebody we all love very much. Post-season 10, actually it would probably take place in season 11. Don't hate me for writing this, you guys.

“Everybody, out. NOW!” Tony ordered while evacuating the crew off of the USS Griffin. He searched around for his partner, but she was nowhere to be found. She was probably checking in with Gibbs.  
“Tony!” Ziva yelled and ran to Tony. “The entire crew has been loaded in the lifeboats. We are safe to leave,” Ziva explained. A door slammed behind them.  
“Oh, no. You're not.” Said a voice from behind them. Tony and Ziva both drew their weapons. “I would put those away if I were you. I have men controlling your precious lifeboats. They can leave the entire crew to die, or let them go. Your choice.”  
Petty Officer Jameson, Tony thought. Their number-one suspect. He and Ziva both put away their guns.  
“Good. Harris, release the lifeboats.” The Petty Officer said into his walkie talkie.  
“Roger that, Boss,” a voice responded.  
“Now that we have all of that settled, let's have a chat, hmm?” Jameson said and sat down. Tony and Ziva didn't move an inch. “So you two are going to make this difficult, huh? Well, Agent DiNozzo, let's see if you'll talk with me if I do this-” Jameson grabbed Ziva and held his gun to her head. Tony lunged for Jameson and Ziva screamed.  
“Tony, no! Just talk to him.”  
Tony stopped mid-attack and reluctantly backed off. “What do you want?” He asked Jameson.  
“Just reassurance that I can get off this ship without anything, or anybody, in my way.”  
“I can't promise that. You're wanted for a double homicide. That doesn't exactly give me a reason to let you leave.”  
“If you don't, the next thing you'll see is a bullet in her head,” Jameson growled.  
“If you harm her in any way, I will make you regret the day you will born. I will kill you.”  
“If you let me off the ship and do not follow me, she will be safe. Understood?”  
Ziva shook her head. Don't let him off, she mouthed. Tony looked at her and shook his head. Not a chance, she could almost hear him saying.  
“Fine, go.” Tony said.  
“That's very kind of you, Agent DiNozzo,” Jameson said and released his grip on Ziva. “No funny business. I know where she lives.”  
Tony shuddered at the thought of Ziva alone in her apartment, sleeping. Vulnerable.  
Jameson began to back out of the room. Tony glanced at Ziva. She had a look in her eye. One he had seen before.  
“Ziva! NO!” Tony screamed as Ziva moved towards Jameson. The next few moments were a blur. Jameson drew his weapon and fired one shot that grazed Ziva's arm. She fought like hell, but it wasn't enough. Jameson pointed his gun directly at Ziva's heart, and prepared to shoot.  
“NO!” Tony screamed again and jumped in front of Ziva just before the shot was fired. Tony staggered back, his white shirt slowly turning red. Jameson quickly ran to the door and escaped.  
“No, Tony. No, no, no, Tony. You're going to be fine. Stay with me. Please. Stay with me.” Ziva said as a tear slipped down her cheek. Before she knew it, she was sobbing. “Please, Tony. Please. Not for me. You can't die for me. Please, Tony. I'm so sorry.”  
“Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness,” he murmured. He slowly lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. Ziva's shoulders shook and tears were falling from her face like raindrops.  
“Tell-tell Tim he was like a brother to me, okay?” Ziva shook her head.  
“No,” she said. “No, I won't because you're not dying, Tony. You're not. This is all my fault! Tony, please. Stay.”  
“Ziva, this is not your fault. At all. I want you to tell Abby she was the sister I never had.” Tony said and winced. “Tell Gibbs he made me who I am. Tell him he was the best father I ever could have asked for.”  
Ziva sobbed more loudly and Tony continued caressing her cheek.  
“And Ziva, you are the best partner I ever could have asked for. You made my life better every day I was with you. I-I love you, Ziva. Please never forget that.”  
“I won't Tony. I love you, too. So much.” Tony's eyes began to close.  
“Look in the drawer in my nightstand. I think you'll find some answers.” Tony said. “I'm so tired, Ziva.”  
“No, Tony please don't leave me. You can't die for me. You can't.” Ziva cried and briefly pressed her lips to his. Tony smiled, using any energy he had left.  
“Ziva, you're worth it.” Tony's eyes fluttered shut for the last time.  
“NO!” Ziva screamed.  
When Gibbs arrived on the ship and found her three hours later, she was lying next to her partner, sobbing.  
oOo  
Ziva hadn't spoken in a week. Not to Gibbs, not to Abby, not to McGee. Everyone was worried about her. This wasn't how Ziva usually handled a death, but there was nothing usual about Tony. When Gibbs tracked down Jameson, Vance said Ziva wasn't allowed anywhere near him. But naturally, Gibbs had other ideas. He brought Ziva into the interrogation room. She stood there, staring at Jameson for a little while.  
“Hey, Agent David, where's your partner?” Jameson asked. Ziva approached him slowly. “Oh, that's right, he's dead.”  
Ziva's hand flew to his face quickly and she slapped him harder than she had ever slapped anyone before. “I hope you rot in Hell.” Ziva said and walked out of interrogation. That was a week ago. Those were the only words she had spoken in seven days. Ziva looked at her face in the mirror in her apartment. She saw a woman. No, a girl. A girl with blank eyes and tangled, curly hair. She slowly slipped a black dress over her bony frame and began to work on her hair. Tony wouldn't like it if she was late to his funeral. After she was done with her hair, she picked up Tony's badge and ID. She looked at him for a minute, trying to imagine him sitting there.  
“You know, I was never one for funerals. Too much black, too much crying. Not exactly a nice occasion, especially for a DiNozzo.” Ziva whipped around to find Tony standing across the room, looking at an old childhood picture of her. One of the only ones she had left. He set the picture down without standing it back up.  
“So, I understand you haven't spoken in days.” Ziva still stared at him, motionless. “C'mon, Zi. Are you at least gonna say something?”  
“Am I-am I dreaming?” Ziva asked him. “Hallucinating, maybe?”  
“Well, I guess that would be the logical explanation, now wouldn't it?” Tony sat down beside her. “What would you say if I were to tell you that I'm as real as you are right now?”  
“I'd say that's impossible.”  
“Oh, but it's not. Not at all.” Tony responded. “Everybody gets a chance to say goodbye, Ziva. Just in their own way. I wanted to talk to you one last time.”  
“I can't believe this.” Ziva said and covered her face with her hands. She felt a hand on her hair, stroking it. She looked at him. “I can feel you.”  
“I know. Weird, isn't it?” He and Ziva looked at each other for a minute, just quietly taking the other one in. Suddenly Ziva threw her arms around Tony's neck and kissed him like she had wanted to for so long. When they finally pulled away, Ziva grabbed his hand and didn't let go.  
“Looks like I chose the right person to say goodbye to,” Tony chuckled. “Hey, have you by any chance been able to look in that drawer yet?”  
“No, I, um...”  
“It's okay. Whenever you're ready.” He said.  
“How do you feel?” She asked him.  
“Good as new,” he responded. “So, where are you off to?”  
“Your, um, your funeral.” Ziva responded and dropped her head.  
“Oh. Can I come?” Tony asked. Ziva looked at him strangely.  
“What?” He asked.  
“Are you sure?” She said.  
“Yeah. I'm sure. I'll, uh, meet you there.” He said and pressed his lips to hers. “Save me a seat,” he whispered in her ear. Then, he was gone.  
oOo  
The group of people that arrived to the funeral was very small. Just as they wanted it to be. It was more...intimate that way. Ziva stood next to Tony's open coffin, waiting for everyone to arrive. Gibbs had asked her if she really wanted to do this, and she responded with just a nod of her head. She wouldn't let her partner down. As soon as everyone was seated, Ziva began.  
“Anthony DiNozzo was by far the most childish man I have ever known, but he was also the bravest. When I was in trouble, he risked his life to save me. Just as he did a week ago. I owe everything to him.” Ziva looked up at the crowd, Gibbs, Abby and McGee in particular. Gibbs nodded, urging her to continue. Then, Tony appeared by her side and grabbed her hand. “He was the best partner I ever could have asked for. Whenever something bad was about to happen, I looked at him and I wasn't scared of anything anymore.” Tony looked into her eyes and smiled. “The only reason I stayed so strong was because of him. But he also made me want to open up. I tried so hard never to appear vulnerable to anyone, until I joined NCIS. There, I found a family. A place where I felt safe, even with everything bad happening around us. Tony was caring and loving, and very passionate about his job. He had the best heart I have ever known anyone to have. He kept our team together, as a family. And I know that he is so happy that all of you are here today.” Ziva took a deep breath, trying not to cry. “Tony saw his life as one big movie. He loved movies.” Ziva smiled. “But all movies, even the best ones, must come to an end.” A tear rolled down Ziva's cheek. “I will miss Tony for the rest of my life. I will never forget him, and I know none of you will either.” Abby gave Ziva a teary smile. “Tony, wherever you are, I love you. So much. I'm glad I finally got to tell you that. You have made me a better person, and knowing you is the best thing that ever happened to me. Thank you.”  
Ziva made her way off the stage, and to her seat. Tony sat beside her and stroked her hair.  
“I love you so, so much, Ziva. More than anyone in the world. But I'm afraid I have to go now.”  
Gibbs walked up and began to read a passage from a book.  
“No, Tony. You can't leave me. Please,” Ziva whispered.  
“I'm sorry, sweetheart. My time is up.” Ziva began to cry. “I'll wait for you. For as long as it takes. You will see me again. I love you so much, Ziva.”  
“You have no idea what you mean to me, Tony.”  
“Bye, love.” Tony said and disappeared for the last time.  
oOo  
When Ziva arrived at Tony's apartment, she was overwhelmed by the smell of him. It was very noticeable here. It made her want to curl up in his bed with one of his Ohio State shirts on and never leave. She had made sure that nobody touched his apartment. She would pay the rent for as long as it took. She wouldn't let them take him away from her. She slowly walked into his room and went to his nightstand. She opened the drawer and took out a yellow envelope with her name on the front. She opened it and took out a folded sheet of paper, a letter. She began to read.  
Ziva,  
If you are reading this, it means that I am gone. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for never telling you how I felt, even when I wanted to. What I said to you in Somalia was true, Ziva. I can't live without you. And yes, I was jealous every single time you looked at other men. I lied to you, and again, I'm sorry. I guess I've been breaking a lot of rules lately. I know there will be mourning, but in the end I want all of you to live your lives. I want you to be happy. I wish that could have been with me, but because it can't be,  
please find someone that will love you just as much as I do. Tell Gibbs and Tim and Abby how sorry I am, and that I love them. I love you, Ziva. So unbelievably much. You mean everything to me.  
Tony  
A short letter, but it still made Ziva start crying all over again. She sat on his bed for a while, shaking. When she finally went to put the letter back in the envelope, there was a circular raised mark in the paper. Ziva reached in and pulled out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a gold ring with a single diamond, but the diamond sparkled with every bit of light in the room. There was one word engraved on the inside-netsah'. Forever. Ziva gasped. When did he buy this? She thought. They had only discussed marriage once-that time right before the bomb that destroyed their home. She knew in her heart that he bought it right after that. She slipped the ring on her finger, where she knew it would stay for the rest of her life. The sun began to come up, and Ziva watched it rise. After a year, Ziva still stayed at his apartment every night. The team began to slowly heal, but Tony's desk would never be occupied again, the vacancy on the team never filled. But that was accepted by Vance and SecNav, because no matter what, Tony would still be with all of them. Forever.


End file.
